Return of The Elements
by MarinecJones
Summary: discontinued I'm sorry. Lost my rough drafts. Many years after the main six have passed a new threat appears. The spirits of the elements must find the new elements to save the lands. (Future new elements AU)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do NOT own MLP;FIM, or the mane six. I DO own the story and all the original characters. I have never written anything like this so please bare with me. Anyway, on to the story~ **

Many, many years ago sic ponies held the elements of harmony. Fluttershy the element of kindness, Rarity the element of generosity, Rainbow Dash the element of loyalty, Apple Jack the element of honesty, Pinkie Pie the element of laughter, and Twilight Sparkle the element of magic. They fought many battles and brought peace all over. They land was in harmony many years after the six passed. But like many things the peace couldn't last forever. A mysterious dark aura started spreading and corrupting many ponies. The six spirits of the elements have awoken and must find the new elements.

The six spirits gather to discuss what they must do.

"There's got to be something we can do," said the blue pegasus.

"We can't use the elements," said the purple alicorn. "Not anymore."

"Oh, but there must be _something_ we can do," the white unicorn said desperately.

"Well," the alicorn said, mostly to herself. "It's possible, but I'm not sure..."

"What? What's possible?" said the pink pony loudly.

"Celestia and Luna had the elements before we did right? It's possible that there's somepony out there that holds our elements now."

"That sounds perfectly logical to me," the orange pony said.

They all turned to leave but were interrupted by a small sound. They turned to see the yellow pegasus finally speaking up.

"But, how will we know when we find them?"she asked quietly.

"Well, they hold our elements. we're bound to feel some connection to them. Find somepony that reminds me of your element." The alicorn tried explaining.

Then they all left to find the new elements.

**AN(again): It was kinda hard to get all six in one small scene, but I tried. It's not that good, I know, but it **_**is**_ **just the prologue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm not one hundred percent sure how to write ponies so I apologize in advance for OOCness. Keep in mind this does take place in the future **_**WAY **_**after the events of the show. There will be a lot of OCs throughout the story.**

Diamond wishes, a pale blue unicorn with slightly wavy pink hair. She was a student at The Elite Academy of Magic. She was the top of her class, a straight A student.

She was fighting off a crazed classmate. He kept shooting spell after spell at her. She was dodging his clumsy attacks with ease. She wishes she could say this is a new event but it has been happening a lot in the past week. Some average pony randomly loses it and starts attacking others. Diamond Wishes being the most popular target. Usually a teacher would come by and cast a release spell but none were near by and Diamond didn't know the spell.

Her magic wrapped around him, lifting him into the air. He flailed around desperately trying to get his hooves back onto the ground.

"Calm down!" she shouted even though she knew it wouldn't do anything. "Why are you doing this?"

He glared down at her, his eyes glowing a faint red. He shot magic down onto her horn, releasing her grip on him. He slowly walked closer to her until she backed into a wall. His eyes grew brighter and brighter.

Diamond's body was shaking violently. Her legs felt like they'd give out any second now. "W-what happened to you?" was all she managed to say.

As he lifted his horn ready to strike, a bright blast of magic shot through a window, shattering it in the process. The colt was completely consumed by the magic for only a moment. When it faded he was left there stunned and confused. His eyes back to normal.

"What, happened here?" he asked as he looked at the destroyed hall.

Diamond snapped out of her shock state and said very seriously, "Just go and get yourself checked by a teacher."

"What?"

"Now!"

He quickly nodded and then ran off leaving Diamond Wishes alone, staring at the now shattered window.

"Hello," she called out. All she heard was her voice echoing back. "Thank you."

Diamond Wishes began to turn when what looked like a purple cloud floated in through the window. It slowly descended in front of Diamond and took the shape of a pony. She had both wings and a horn.

"Hello," The alicorn said sounding a little uncertain of herself. "What's your name?"

"I... My, my name is Diamond Wishes. Who are you? What are you? Did, did you cast that spell?"

"My name is Twilight Sparkle, I'm, a spirit. and yes I was the one who cast that release spell."

Diamond stood there, dumbfounded. '_spirit? You mean she's dead? SHe said her name was Twilight Sparkle. Wait...'_ Suddenly she realized she had heard that name before. Twilight Sparkle, a name she has read many times in history books and legends.

"You're Twilight Sparkle, as in _the_ Twilight Sparkle! The one who held the ancient element of magic. The princes of friendship." She got closer as she spoke becoming extremely intrigued.

"Umm, yes, that's me," she responded feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"But then, why are you here?"

"As you've probably noticed something's been corrupting ponies."

"The other students..."

"It's not just happening here. It's been happening all over the place."

"What's causing it?"

"I don't know, but I do know we need the elements of harmony. That's where you come in."

"What do you mean?"

"My friends an I no longer have the elements. They've found new ponies. I can sense the element I once held, magic. It's here. In you."

"Me?"

"Yes. We need to find the other elements. Then we can locate whoever is doing this and stop them. Are you up for this?"

"By how you're talking, I don't think I have a choice."

"Then we should go look for the others."

"When we get everyone, how do we stop who's doing this?"

Twilight looked at Diamond and smiled. "Friendship."

**AN: That last line was dumb, I know. Meet Diamond Wishes the first of many OCs. She's not exactly my favorite of them, but she is necessary.**


End file.
